Half-Breed series
Half-Breed series — by Debra Dunbar. This series is part of Imp World with includes a companion series Imp series. Genres and Sub-Genres Romantic Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ Amber’s succubus desires are driving her, as well as every man within a five mile radius, crazy – and, Irix, the sexy incubus sent to tutor her, isn’t helping one bit. Determined to find some balance in her life as well as get away from his tempting presence, she escapes to visit a college friend in New Orleans. But the Big Easy is anything but peaceful. Two powerful witch covens are battling for control of the mighty river and the potent ley lines that run through the city. Amber discovers her half-elven heritage may just resolve their differences, but the covens have other, more lethal, ideas. She knows she can restore the elemental energy to balance, but it’s not easy to play peacemaker when her succubus side wants to drown the whole city in a tide of lust. The tensions between the covens aren’t her only trouble. There’s nowhere Amber can run to escape the siren-call of her demon nature, and no where she can run to escape the seductive incubus who won’t seem to take “no” for an answer. ~ Half-Breed Series | Debra Dunbar Lead's Species * Succubus Primary Supe * Demons What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Amber. Books in Series Half-Breed series: # Demons of Desire (2014) # Sins of the Flesh (May 30, 2015) # Unholy Pleasures (2016) # City of Lust (2017) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides *none yet Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Imp series (2012): # A Demon Bound (2012) # Satan's Sword (2012) # Elven Blood (2013) # Devil's Paw (2013) # Imp Forsaken (2013) # Angel of Chaos (2014) # Kingdom of Lies (2015) # Untitled (Imp, #8) # Untitled (Imp, #9) # Untitled (Imp, #10) * 0.5. Imp: An Urban Fantasy Novella * 6.5. A Very Paranormal Holiday Imp World reading order: (I= Imp / HB = Half-Breed) * 0.5 – I-0.5. Imp: An Urban Fantasy Novella * 1 – I-1. A Demon Bound (2012) * 2 – I-2. Satan's Sword (2012) * 3 – No Man's Land (2014) ~ ebook, 300 pages * 4 – I-3. Elven Blood (2013) * 5 – I-4. Devil's Paw (2013) * 6 – I-5. Imp Forsaken (2013) * 7 – Stolen Souls * 8 – HB-1. Demons of Desire (2014) * 9 – I-6. Angel of Chaos (2014) * 9.5 – I-6.5. A Very Paranormal Holiday * 10 – Three Wishes (2015) # 11 — HB-2. Sins of the Flesh (May 30, 2015) * 12 – I-7. Kingdom of Lies (2015) * 13 – * 14 – Other Series by Author onsite *Imp series Themes World Building Setting New Orleans Places: * "Moral Succubus" theme Supernatural Elements ✥ Succubus, Incubus, demons, elves, hybrids, vampires, witches, angels, , , , , Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Succubi and incubi feed off of sexual energy to survive, and once they are intimate with someone they are essentially tied to succubus or incubus the for life. Book Briefs ✥ Two powerful witch covens are battling for control of the mighty river and the potent ley lines that run through the city. Amber discovers her half-elven heritage may just resolve their differences, but the covens have other, more lethal, ideas. She knows she can restore the elemental energy to balance, but it’s not easy to play peacemaker when her succubus side wants to drown the whole city in a tide of lust. ~ Bewitching Book Tours Protagonist ✥ Amber: Despite being a demon, she's a most reluctant demon and succubus. Amber has only known what she is for roughly six months. All of her life, she's been under the impression she is human. Just your basic, average human complete with some "quirks". She's a love 'em and leave 'em type, never entering in a long-term relationship because something always holds her back. Some light is shed on her situation when it's revealed she isn't what she thought. Turns out, dear old Amber is a half-breed. The product of an elf and a succubus mating. She embraces her elf side just fine with her love of nature and her overall sweet disposition, it's the demon half that gives her trouble. She isn't comfortable with the whole succubus thing; taking a part of someone each time she has sex with them and potentially ruining them for life isn't what she signed up for. Problem is, she needs that in order to survive and thrive. ~ Goodreads | Meigan She is certainly a work in progress as the story goes on. Not only is she dealing with other big bad demons, she is warring with the “demon” inside of herself. She learns to embrace both her demon powers as well as her elf powers. ~ Book Briefs She was not lacking for morals and held fast to her inherent virtues stemming from her Elven nature. This did not, however, do anything to dampen her fiery attitude and sexy Succubus persona. She was loyal and protective to a fault; she would risk herself without hesitation for those she considered hers; her family and close friends. Amber was able to adapt to every situation and trial thrown at her, and she never gave up when New Orleans needed her most, giving her all to do what she could. She is definitely a role model type character. ~ Goodreads | Grace Touch ✥ Irix: sweet and funny incubus extraordinaire. Irix was sent by momma Leethu to help guide Amber in the ways of the sex demon. Problem is, Amber finds herself attracted to him...and only him. That throws a wrench in her lessons; she can only think of him and every other male pales in comparison. Amber heads to New Orleans in order to escape Irix and clear her head. What she didn't count on is Irix being there at the same time. ~ Goodreads | Meigan Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table—in Edit–Visual mode: right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Debra Dunbar * Website: Debra Dunbar | Fiendishly Fun Fiction * Genres: Urban Fantasy, NA UF, * Other Pen Names: Bio: Debra lives on a farm in Maryland with Sweetie, three sons, and a Noahs ark of four legged family members. She has a corporate job during the day, and writes novels at night, after the kids are tucked in bed. She drives an old PT Cruiser, couldnt carry a tune if you duct taped it to her back, and enjoys an occasional cosmopolitan (heavy on the vodka). On a good day, she jogs and horseback rides, hopefully managing to keep the horse between herself and the ground. Her only known super power is Identify Roadkill. ~ FF and Goodreads * Full Bio: About | Debra Dunbar Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: — Source: Other Contributors: * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author/Book Page: # Demons of Desire (2014) # Sins of the Flesh (May 30, 2015) # Unholy Pleasures (2016) # City of Lust (2017) Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—: Amber’s succubus desires are driving her, as well as every man within a five mile radius, crazy–and, Irix, the sexy incubus sent to tutor her, isn’t helping one bit. Determined to find some balance in her life as well as get away from his tempting presence, she escapes to visit a college friend in New Orleans. But the Big Easy is anything but peaceful. Two powerful witch covens are battling for control of the mighty river and the potent ley lines that run through the city. Amber discovers her half-elven heritage may just resolve their differences, but the covens have other, more lethal, ideas. She knows she can restore the elemental energy to balance, but it’s not easy to play peacemaker when her succubus side wants to drown the whole city in a tide of lust. The tensions between the covens aren't her only trouble. There’s nowhere Amber can run to escape the siren-call of her demon nature, and nowhere she can run to escape the seductive incubus who won’t seem to take “no” for an answer. ~ Goodreads | Demons of Desire (Half-Breed, #1) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK TWO—Sins of the Flesh (May 30, 2015) ''': Maui has never been so hot. The Hawaiian Islands in spring should be a romantic paradise, but along with rekindled passion Amber and Irix discover a magical spell gone horribly wrong. Two sex demons could set Maui aflame with desire, but there’s another creature with a more lethal inferno planned. Defeating it and saving the island will take all of Amber’s newfound powers, as well as the help of friends new and old. Especially since there’s more to this enemy than first meets the eye. ~ Goodreads | Sins of the Flesh (Half-Breed, #2) by Debra Dunbar ✤ '''BOOK THREE—: ~ Goodreads | Unholy Pleasures (Half-Breed #3) by Debra Dunbar ✤ BOOK FOUR—: ~ Goodreads | City of Lust (Half-Breed #4) by Debra Dunbar First Sentences # Demons of Desire (2014) — Most people don't think of sex when they're sweating in the airport baggage claim, but most people aren't half succubus. # Sins of the Flesh (May 30, 2015) — # Unholy Pleasures (2016) — # City of Lust (2017) — Quotes * Debra Dunbar Quotes (Author of A Demon Bound) ~ Goodreads * Half-Breed Series ~ Shelfari Trivia * (no lists) Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Georgina Kincaid series (Succubus main character) * Abby Sinclair series * Cassandra Palmer series (side character) * Night Owls series * Jane True series (side character) * Agent of Hel series (side character) Hybrids: * Allay series (Demon/human) * Sabina Kane series (Mage/Vamp) * Infernal Devices series (Angel/Warlock) * Crescent City series (shadeux Fae/smokesinger) * Blood Lily Chronicles (demon/angel) * Blood Angel series (demon hybrids) * Blood Singer series (Siren/human) Elves: * Cal Leandros series * Connor Grey series * SERRAted Edge series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Night Tracker series Vampires: * Chicagoland Vampires series See Category links at bottom of page Notes & Tid-bits See Also * Imp series * Debra Dunbar * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Half-Breed Series | Debra Dunbar ~ Author *Half-Breed series by Debra Dunbar ~ Goodreads * Debra Dunbar ~ FF *Not found ~ ISFdb *Imp Book Series ~ Shelfari *not found ~ LibraryThing *Debra Dunbar ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - Half-Breed series by Debra Dunbar ~ FictFact *Imp World series by Debra Dunbar ~ FictFact Freebies & Excerpts: *Excerpt: Demons of Desire (Half Breed, #1) ~ Angel's Guilty Pleasures *Naughty Mom and Other Stories | Debra Dunbar Summaries: *Demons of Desire (eBook) - The Wiki of the Succubi - SuccuWiki World, Characters, etc: *Half-Breed Series ~ Shelfari *Map of Hel (Imp Series) | Debra Dunbar Reviews: *{Review} Demons of Desire by @debra_dunbar - Book BriefsBook Briefs *Demon’s of Desire by Debra Dunbar | Paranormal Romance and Authors That Rock *Bewitching Book Tours: Blitz Demons of Desire by Debra Dunbar Interviews: *Interview: Debra Dunbar – Author of Three Wishes | The Bibliophile Chronicles *Interview with Debra Dunbar, author of The Imp Series - Indie Author LandIndie Author Land *Lisa Haselton's Reviews and Interviews: Interview with fantasy author Debra Dunbar *CRXCowboy's Thoughts From My Head: Author Interview: Debra Dunbar *Author Interview ~ Debra Dunbar - Bunny's Book Reviews *Liv Rancourt: An Interview With Author Debra Dunbar *It's Raining Books: Elven Blood by Debra Dunbar - Virtual Book tour and giveaway *Books and Other Spells: Book Tour: Elven Blood by Debra Dunbar Interview & Giveaway *A Character Interview and giveaway: VBT Stop for Debra Dunbar *Shut Up & Read: Three Wishes by Debra Dunbar + Interview *Author Interview with Melissa Craig plus a giveaway! | Melissa Craig - Erotica Author *Debra Dunbar « Unleaded – Fuel for Writers *Imp Series Faqs | Debra Dunbar *Fangtastic Books: Guest Blog: Three Wishes by Debra Dunbar Articles: *Critique Groups: Debra Dunbar, Author of Eleven Blood | Blood Red Shadows *[http://jodiepierceauthor.blogspot.com/2014/07/author-debra-dunbar-demons-of-desire.html Jodie Pierce's Ink Slinger's Blog: Author Debra Dunbar & Demons of Desire Author: *Debra Dunbar | Fiendishly Fun Fiction Author's website *Debra Dunbar (Author of A Demon Bound) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: *(8) Debra Dunbar *Debra Dunbar (@debra_dunbar) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Demons of Desire (Half-Breed -1) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|1. Demons of Desire (2014—Half-Breed series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22798840-demons-of-desire Sins of the Flesh (Half-Breed #2) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|3. Sins of the Flesh (2015—Half-Breed series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/25338022-sins-of-the-flesh • Category:New Series Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Elves as Main Supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Elves Category:Set in New Orleans Category:Set in Bayou Category:New Adult Category:Companion Series Category:Female Lead Category:Series